


【铁虫|哈蛋】迷弟的自我修养

by chanlamting



Category: Kingsman, Marvel
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 彼得和托尼已经确认和关系，托尼陪着彼得去英国开始一趟只有他们两个的毕业之旅。彼得在一个咖啡店里遇到了一个叫艾格西的年轻人，两人因为一点事情而发生争吵……





	【铁虫|哈蛋】迷弟的自我修养

**(2.1)**

        这是Peter第二次使用美国护照，他终于高中毕业了。他的毕业目标有三个：第一，考上MIT，这一点基本上没有任何悬念；第二，和Mr. Stark上床，这一点也完成了，不过代价是几天没有出去巡逻；第三，是来两次毕业旅行，一次是留给朋友的，另一次是留给Mr. Stark的，这一点目前完成了一半，现在正在完成另一半。

 

        在私人飞机上，Tony无奈地看着自己的小恋人，英国他来过很多次了，可是为了满足Peter的观光欲，Tony并没有反对Peter要按照旅游Blog的路线去游英国。

 

        “Mr. Stark！我们去爱丁堡好不好！”

 

        噢——有时候真受不了Peter那种小狗的眼神，杀伤力实在是太大了！而这小子明显是对这种表情运用地炉火纯青了，Tony每次在他眼前都会被击得溃不成军。

 

        “这是属于你的毕业旅行，难道不应该由你来决定吗？”Tony忍不住揉乱Peter的头发，然后顺势把Peter揽进自己怀里。

 

        Peter毕竟还年轻，他只有一次失败的暗恋经验，Liz都搬家了，搬去俄勒冈，和纽约整整横跨了一个北美。和Tony在一起是他一开始以为是一场失败的暗恋，他的自卑让他没有发现Tony对他的情感，直到Tony向他坦白，他还傻傻地被吓上天花板了。

 

        和年长的男人谈恋爱有很多好处，可是坏处也很多，比如说他的小心思总是会被Tony发现什么的，总而言之，都是些无伤大雅的事情，在此不说。

 

        “Mr…”Peter被吻得有点迷糊，可是他很享受这个吻。

 

        有一个年轻而且毫无恋爱经验的小男友是一件痛苦而又甜蜜的事情，Peter很单纯很青涩，可是总是能挑起Tony的汹涌欲望。

 

        在私人飞机上做爱，没有试过，现在正准备尝试。

 

 

 

 

 

**(2.2)**

        事实上，Peter并没有遵循已经定下来的路线，爱丁堡的每个街头，每一个角落都深深地吸引着他，这里和他生活的皇后区完全不一样，四周都充斥着十分新奇的古典气息。于是Peter就拉着Tony使劲地往一些老旧的小巷子钻，迷路了也不怕，Friday在手，天下我有。

 

        两人途径了一些酒厂，Tony阻止了Peter进去参观( ~~喝酒~~ )的举动，这孩子少看一会儿都不省心！他根本就没什么酒量，Peter喝多了的醉态Tony不想让任何人看到！因为Tony的强烈反对，Peter只能放弃念头，他反而被路过的一家甜点店给吸引了，正好他肚子饿了，所以就和Tony进去了。

 

        这家小店藏在小巷的角落，非常隐秘，店门有许多漂亮的多肉盆栽做装饰，店内的灯光很温馨，甜点柜上竟然还坐着一只姜黄色的猫，它正慵懒地趴在上面休息，尾巴偶尔会甩动一下，看起来十分惬意。

 

        Peter和Tony推门而入，挂在木门上的风铃发出清脆的声音，店主是一名中年妇女，她听到声音后就出来给他们打了声招呼，然后又继续做她的甜点了。

 

        店面不算很大，只有几张桌子，在两人进来之前已经有一名客人了，是一个穿着棒球外套，戴着一顶金光闪闪的帽子的年轻人，他正趴在桌子上看着手机，脚边还坐着一只可爱乖巧的哈巴狗，它看到有客人来了就抬起头用那双湿润的黑宝石眼睛看着对方，然后又继续趴在自己主人的鞋子上。

 

        “Harry，我已经到了——你还没好吗？——那我先帮你点咯？Rose女士还在做苹果派，你过来应该就差不多了。”

 

        Peter一进来就被店里面的猫咪给吸引住了，他小心翼翼地伸手摸了摸它，可是猫咪似乎更喜欢睡觉，它没有理会Peter。Peter只好跟着Tony找了张桌子坐下，不过两人才刚坐下，Tony的手机就响起来了，而Tony一看到显示名称就翻了个白眼。

 

        “Mr. Stark，你不接电话吗？”Peter看着Tony直接把手机关了。

 

        “Honey，我不想有人在我们约会的时候打扰兴致！”

 

        “可是——”说不定很重要？

 

        Peter连话都还没说完，这次轮到他手机响了。

 

        “呃……Tony？”Peter自己的手机递给Tony，而Tony却一脸不想接的样子，手机就一直响个不停。

 

        “那个——抱歉，请问你们要接电话吗？”另一桌的客人用礼貌的语气询问两人，Tony才很不情愿地接过手机，然后推开店门找了个地方接电话。

 

        Peter尴尬且抱歉地看向另一位客人：“很抱歉……我的……呃……”

 

        “嗯哼，男朋友？我理解。”

 

        “呵呵……他不是故意的，打扰到你，不好意思！”

 

        “听你的口音……美国人？噢——我是Eggsy！欢迎来到苏格兰！”

 

        可能是因为对方年纪看起来和自己差不多的关系，Peter很快就和Eggsy交谈起来了。

 

 

 

 

 

**(2.3)**

        “你好，我是Peter——你是怎么知道的？听得出我的口音？你真厉害！”

 

        “嗯……我去过Kentucky，我还认识了一些喜欢喝酒的朋友。”

 

        两个年轻人一旦有了话题，那就是没完没了的事情，店主阿姨只是笑着摇摇头，年轻人有活力是好事。

 

        “你早就知道他是Tony Stark了？”

 

        Eggsy一脸我懂的表情：“我在英国都能每天看到他的新闻，你放心，我不会说出去的！”

 

        Peter看着Eggsy，决定还是信任这位新认识的朋友，喜欢狗狗的人都是好人。

 

        “好吧，作为交换，其实我也在等我的男朋友！”Eggsy突然压低声线：“我男朋友过来这边开会，我就请假过来陪他了！”

 

        “我是毕业旅行！Mr. Stark丢下工作过来陪我的！”Peter也压低了声线，然而这里根本没有人会偷听他们说话。

 

        “其实我男朋友和你男朋友年纪差不多大！不过Harry他真的很厉害！他教了我很多东西！”

 

        “Mr. Stark也教了我很多东西！”

 

        “Harry他是我见过最优雅的绅士，没有之一！他还会做饭！做得很好吃！他总是很有耐心地教我绅士的礼仪！”

 

        “Mr. Stark他是个天才，他是我的偶像！他还开放他的私人实验室的权限给我！”

 

        “Harry他很专一，一点都不花心！”

 

        “等等——你的意思是说Mr. Stark花心了？”

 

        “Tony Stark本来就是花花公子好不好！”

 

        “他不是！他一点都不花心！他对我很温柔对我很好！”

 

        年轻人喜欢攀比是正常的，不过有时候攀比过火了就不好，比如说现在这个情况——

 

        Peter和Eggsy都站了起来，两人都在面红耳赤地争论着。

 

        “Mr. Stark他是最好的！他还拯救过世界！”

 

        “我的Harry也很好！他也拯救过世界！”

 

        “我家Harry身高187 cm有大长腿！”

 

        “我……我！我家Mr. Stark盛世美颜！”

 

        “我家Harry也一样好看！”

 

        不知道为什么，Peter和Eggsy从动口变成了动手，两人互掐对方，都坚持自己的男朋友是最好的！谁都不肯松口！

 

        Eggsy脸色一惊，他发现自己竟然没办法推开Peter的手！这力气该有多大！

 

        Peter同样觉得惊讶，他没想到Eggsy的身手竟然那么灵活！

 

        JB茫然地看着自己的主人和另一个陌生人掐架，它没办法好好躺在自己主人的鞋子上，所以它只好绕过两人来到一个相对空旷的地方继续趴着。

 

        “喵——”

 

        趴在甜点柜上的猫咪醒来了，它走着猫步想转身回去找主人，结果碰到了拜访在它旁边的一个陶瓷娃娃，陶瓷娃娃摔在地上，JB被吓得汪汪了几声，而这几声叫声则惊动了刚刚睡醒的猫咪，它尖锐地喵了一声，然后迅速地在店里窜跑，又碰到了一些店内的摆设。

 

        Peter亲眼看着猫咪一直跑到更高的柜顶，然后跳到上面的灯罩上，古老的灯罩无法承受猫咪的折腾，眼看就要掉下来了。他马上推开Eggsy，灵活地踩过桌椅把灯罩上的猫咪救下来。

 

        Eggsy顺气桌上的杯子一把扔过去，把已经掉落在JB身上的灯罩打歪，场面一度非常混乱。

 

        “叮铃铃——”

 

        在店主目瞪口呆的情况下，店门再次被打开了。

 

        “Eggsy，你能解释一下这里到底发生过什么事吗？”

 

        “What the hell？Peter？”

 

        “Mr. Stark/Harry！不是我！”

 

        穿着严谨西装的Harry微微皱起眉头，不过恪守绅士法则的他并没有马上出声责备自己的小男友，他希望Eggsy能诚实地给他一个解释，解释为什么他会把Rose女士的地方弄得乱七八糟的。

 

        “Kid，你有受伤吗？怎么回事？”Tony上前检查Peter，他得确保Peter没有受伤，这孩子真是太不让他省心了！

 

        “Mr. Stark，我没有受伤！”Peter连忙摇摇头，他把猫咪放在桌子上：“真的不是我的错！”

 

        Harry听到Peter的说辞，他依旧淡定地看着Eggsy，这让Eggsy有点慌！

 

        “Harry！这也不是我的错！”Eggsy连忙否认，他真怕Harry会生气！Harry一生气，他就没有好东西吃了！

 

        Harry还是没有责备Eggsy，他先和Rose女士致歉，并且承诺会负责这里的一切损失，然后他就来到Tony和Peter面前。

 

        “我很抱歉，两位先生——”

 

        Tony打断了Harry的话：“我会赔偿。”

 

        “Friday，评估损失，半个小时内给Rose女士赔偿。”

 

        Tony手机里的Friday小姐马上就预估出损失，并且第一时间进行转账。

 

        “Sir，已经完成了，需要为你们寻找下一个地点吗？”

 

        “不用了，直接回酒店。”

 

        “没问题，车子将在十分钟内到达你们的所在位置。”

 

        Peter不敢说话，他乖乖地跟着Tony离开了，他有种不好的预感。

 

        Eggsy也灰溜溜地对Rose女士道歉，然后也跟着Harry离开了这里，他也有种不好的预感。

 

 

 

 

 

**(2.4)**

        “Eggsy，我以为你已经学会了如何当一名绅士，看来我需要再好好教一教你。”

 

        Eggsy被钉在墙上，就像Harry家墙上的那些蝴蝶标本一样，只是他身上没有衣服而已。

 

        “Harry，我知道错了——啊！”

 

        Eggsy没能按时回到Kingsman裁缝店，Harry给他请假了。

 

 

 

 

 

        “Kid，你得多练一练口才，嗯？不如你现在试一试数我的优点？”Tony一边动着一边紧紧地定住Peter的盆骨不让他逃跑。

 

        “Mr…Mr. Stark！你——你——不要了！”

 

        两人又在爱丁堡呆了几天。


End file.
